1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus or appliance for use in more efficient management of solid waste and facilitates recycling of waste material, trash and the like. Specifically, the present invention is a kit including a wall mounted recycling organizer in the form of an appliance mounted in a convenient location in a household or other source of trash which includes a supporting structure for a plurality of standard sized paper bags enabling trash to be separated into categories and placed in the separate bags or containers at the source or origin point of the trash. The kit also includes an exteriorly supported device oriented at curb side either in the form of a wheeled component or an in-ground component for storage of the paper bags or containers while awaiting pickup by a trash collecting vehicle so that the separation of the trash into predetermined categories may be maintained until it reaches a recycling facility.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposal of solid waste has become an increasingly difficult problem inasmuch as landfill areas are not available in many locations and are objectionable environmentally and also economically unfeasible. Some efforts have been made to recycle solid waste by separating it into categories and reusing the material or using it for other purposes. For example, paper, cardboard and the like can be separated and recycled as a paper product or can be used as a burnable product, metal components can be recycled and many other solid waste constituents can be reused or used for useful purposes when properly separated. While many efforts have been made to more efficiently manage solid waste, one of the many problems which still exist is the difficulty in separating solid waste or trash into different categories after it has been mixed together and transported to a recycling facility. The following U.S. patents are indicative of the development of the prior art in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,339 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,173 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,792 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,664 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,125 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,903 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,624 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,279